


The Next Generation Kids Profiles

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: Karasuno: The Next Generation [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: This Is Just Character Bios, Will Be Updated When New Information Is Presented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply profiles on the kids of the Next Generation series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Generation Kids Profiles

 

  * Kageyama Haru
    * Kageyama: Shadow Mountain. Haru: Sun, Sunlight
    * 17 Years Old
    * 170 cm
    * Messy Black Hair, Orange Eyes
    * Playful, Energetic, A Bit Flighty
    * Favorite Food: Watermelon Popsicles
    * Libero, #2 Jersey
    * Karasuno High School
    * Kageyama Tobio and Shouyou



 

  * Sawamura Katsurou
    * Sawamura: Swamp Village, Katsurou: Victory Child
    * 17 Years Old
    * 175 cm
    * Neat Ash Blonde Hair, Dark Eyes
    * Leader, Tough Yet Gentle, Reliable
    * Favorite Food: Spicy Curry
    * Captain, #1 Jersey
    * Karasuno High School
    * Sawamura Daichi and Koushi



 

  * Azumane Riku
    * Azumane: East Peak, Riku: Land
    * 16 Years Old
    * 179 cm
    * Long Black Hair (Usually Tied Up), Chocolate Brown Eyes
    * Mischievous, Joker, Reliable
    * Favorite Food: “How can I choose?!”
    * Setter, #3 Jersey
    * Karasuno High School
    * Azumane Asahi and Yuu



 

  * Azumane Nobu
    * Azumane: East Peak, Nobu: Prolong, Stretch
    * 16 Years Old
    * 186 cm
    * Short and SpikedBrown Hair, Light Brown Eyes
    * Collected, Calm, Reliable
    * Favorite Food: Anything Sweet
    * Ace/Wing Spiker, #4 Jersey
    * Karasuno High School
    * Azumane Asahi and Yuu



 

  * Azumane Yuko
    * Azumane: East Peak, Yuko: Gentle/Superior Child
    * 15 Years Old
    * 173 cm
    * Long Braided Brown Hair, Dark Brown Eyes
    * Tough Yet Gentle, Kind-Hearted, Reliable
    * Favorite Food: Strawberry Parfaits
    * Soon-To-Be Manager
    * Karasuno High School
    * Azumane Asahi and Yuu



 

  * Tanaka Hayate
    * Tanaka: Rice Field Middle, Hayate: Smooth
    * 16 Years Old
    * 175 cm
    * Extremely Short Black Hair, Dark Eyes
    * Troublemaker, Loud, Rambunctious
    * Favorite Food: Pocky
    * Wing Spiker, #5 Jersey
    * Karasuno High School
    * Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Chikara



 

  * Tsukishima Kyou
    * Tsukishima: Moon Island, Kyou: Cooperation, Capital, Village, or Apricot
    * 15 Years Old
    * 188 cm
    * Slightly Shaggy Dirty Blonde Hair, Dark Green Eyes w/ Gold Flecks
    * Reserved, Sarcastic, Sociable
    * Favorite Food: Anything Chocolate
    * Middle Blocker, #10 Jersey
    * Karasuno High School
    * Tsukishima Kei and Tadashi



 

  * Bokuto Itsuki
    * Bokuto: Horned Owl, Itsuki: Tree
    * 15 Years Old
    * 182 cm
    * Messy (Bed head) Black Hair, Amber Eyes
    * Quiet, Shy, Snarky
    * Favorite Food: “...Anything Kyou makes is delicious…”
    * Middle Blocker, #11 Jersey
    * Karasuno High School
    * Bokuto Koutarou and Tetsurou



 

  * Bokuto Hiroto
    * Bokuto: Horned Owl, Hiroto: Great/Large Fly/Soar
    * 15 Years Old
    * 184 cm
    * Black and White Hair, Golden Eyes
    * Loud, Outgoing, A Bit Airheaded
    * Favorite Food: Barbecued Meat
    * Wing Spiker, #9 Jersey
    * Fukurodani Academy
    * Bokuto Koutarou and Tetsurou



 

  * Iwaizumi Akira
    * Iwaizumi: Rock Spring/Fountain, Akira: Bright/Clear
    * 16 Years Old
    * 180 cm
    * Tousled Dark Hair, Green Eyes
    * Deceptive, Hardworking, Leader
    * Favorite Food: Cheesecake
    * Captain, #1 Jersey
    * Aoba Johsai High School
    * Iwaizumi Hajime and Tooru



 

  * Shimizu Aya
    * Shimizu: Clear Water/River, Aya: Colour/Design
    * 17 Years Old
    * 177 cm
    * Long Blonde Hair (Side Ponytail), Gray Eyes
    * Calm, Mysterious, Kind
    * Favorite Food: Mango Parfaits
    * Manager
    * Karasuno High School
    * Shimizu Kiyoko and Hitoka




End file.
